rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Der Sturm braut sich zusammen (Kapitel)
"Der Sturm braut sich zusammen" ist das achte Kapitel des dreizehnten Bandes Die Fühler des Chaos. Gleichzeitig ist es das achte Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nynaeve läuft durch Salidar, um sich vor einigen Aufgaben zu drücken. Sie platzt ungewollt in ein Treffen zwischen Logain und einigen Adligen Altaras, der von der Verschwörung der Roten Ajah berichtet. Sie belauscht ein Gespräch zwischen Siuan und Gareth Bryne. Als sie Elayne bei ihrem Unterricht beobachtet, kommt Theodrin Dabei und erklärt, sie würde ihr später beim Brechen ihres Blocks helfen. Zurück in ihrem Zimmer übt Nynaeve mit Moghedien ein Gewebe, das eine Frau erkennen lässt, ob ein Mann die Eine Macht lenkt. Später kommt Elayne dazu und erklärt, die Gesandte der Weißen Burg sei eingetroffen. Handlung Nynaeve al'Meara Nynaeve erwacht schlecht gelaunt und schwitzend. Sie hat das Gefühl, dass ein Sturm aufziehen wird, aber es zeigt sich kein Wölkchen am Himmel. Als Seherin von Emondsfeld konnte sie immer ihrer Fähigkeit, dem Wind zu lauschen, vertrauen, doch inzwischen scheint diese vollkommen durcheinander geraten zu sein. Ihre Laune wird nicht besser, als sie von Elayne erfährt, was sich noch in der Nacht ereignet hat. Sie selbst ist die halbe Nacht in Tar Valon auf der Suche nach Leane gewesen und hatte schockiert festgestellt, wie schmutzig es aussah, da Elaida offenbar die Stadt vernachlässigte. Obwohl es aussichtslos war, Leane aufzuspüren, hatte sie sich weiter bemüht, da sie gewusst hatte, dass Myrelle eine Lüge schnell durchschauen würde. Ärgerlich sagt Nynaeve zu Elayne, dass sie die Aes Sedai gewarnt hatte. Sie weiß, dass es viel schlimmer hätte ausgehen können, weil die Frauen sich einbilden, alles zu wissen. Sie spürt durch das Armband die Besorgnis von Moghedien und deren Frustration. Elayne wäre an diesem Tag dran, es zu tragen. Sie lobt Elayne, das Problem mit dem Alptraum so gut gelöst zu haben, fragt aber, was ihr selbst eigentlich passiert ist. Elayne schaudert und erklärt ausweichend, dass es nicht so schwer war, den Alptraum zu vertreiben, dass sie aber alle gemeinsam dagegen vorgehen mussten. Sie hofft, dass die Aes Sedai wegen dieser Erfahrung bei ihrem Treffen mit den Weisen Frauen etwas demütiger sein werden. Nynaeve nickt nur bei dieser Erklärung. Sie kann sich schon denken, dass Elayne ihr lieber nichts erzählt, doch sie vermutet, dass Elayne sich ebenfalls hatte von dem Alptraum einfangen lassen. Sie würde zu gern offen mit ihr reden, wagt es aber nicht. Statt dessen erzählt sie, dass sie glaubt, Rand in Tel'aran'rhiod gesehen zu haben. Elayne fragt sofort, ob er persönlich dort war und ob Nynaeve ihn davor gewarnt habe, wie gefährlich es sei, körperlich in die Welt der Träume zu gehen. Nynaeve erwidert, dass er ohnehin nicht auf sie hören würde und erklärt, dass sie ihn nur ganz kurz gesehen hat, weil er vielleicht nur von Tar Valon träumte. Allerdings glaubt sie nicht daran, weil sie weiß, wie scharf er seine eigenen Träume behütet. Sie fährt fort, dass es auch jemand hätte sein können, der ihm nur ähnlich sieht und dass er auf dem Platz vor der Weißen Burg war. Elayne erklärt, dass Rand sie braucht und Nynaeve erwidert, dass er das gleiche wie immer braucht, und zwar einen Klaps auf die Ohren. Elayne sagt, sie würde sich immer um ihn Sorgen machen und fragt, ob Nynaeve glaubt, dass Rand auch immer an sie denkt, weil sie sich das nicht vorstellen kann. Nynaeve nickt zustimmend, doch sie glaubt, es sei etwas anderes, da man Rand sicher gesagt hatte, Elayne wäre sicher bei den Aes Sedai. Er wiederum würde sich schließlich nie in Sicherheit befinden. Nynaeve bezweifelt, dass Lan dort, wo auch immer er ist, auch nur halb so oft an sie denkt, wie umgekehrt. Sie betet innerlich, dass er am Leben bleibt, erklärt aber tadelnd, dass Elayne sich nicht so viele Gedanken um einen Mann machen soll. Sie fragt, was die Aes Sedai in der letzten Nacht alles herausgefunden haben. Elayne erzählt alles und Nynaeve stellt fragen, doch sie wissen natürlich nicht so viel, wie wenn sie die Dokumente selbst studiert hätten. Es ist natürlich keine Überraschung, dass Elaida auch von Rands Amnestie erfahren hat, doch sie fragen sich, was sie dagegen unternehmen wollen. Die Nachricht über die Delegation der Burg für Rand kann eine gute Nachricht sein, denn das könnte die Aes Sedai in Salidar sicherlich zur Eile antreiben. Andererseits ist es ein Grund zur Sorge, denn sie wissen nicht, ob Rand nicht vielleicht doch auf jemanden von der Weißen Burg hören würde. Elayne ist schließlich schneller mit dem Anziehen fertig als Nynaeve und verabschiedet sich hastig, da sie an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal eine Novizinnenklasse unterrichten soll. Nynaeve hat man das noch nicht gestattet, aber sie will sich wieder mit Moghedien beschäftigen. Als sie die als Bauersfrau getarnte Verlorene allerdings findet, ist diese mit dem Wäschewaschen beschäftigt. Sie sieht Nynaeve wütend an und Nildra, die die Aufsicht über die Wäscherinnen hat, erklärt, dass sie "Marigan" noch ein paar Stunden brauchen wird. * Nildra: Hat die Aufsicht über die Wäscherinnen in Salidar. grauhaarig, hager wie ein Stock. Moghedien sieht Nynaeve wütend an, doch diese wirft ihr nur einen Blick zu und lächelt Nildra an, um sich dann etwas zu Essen zu holen. Sie fragt sich, ob Myrelle etwas gegen sie hat - die erlaubt hatte, dass Nildra Moghedien als Wäscherin bekommt - und ärgert sich, dass sie immer auf die Verlorene aufpassen muss, was ihr mit der Zeit Magenschmerzen verursacht. Nynaeve isst im gehen, während sie durch die Straßen läuft. Die Stadt scheint aus allen Nähten zu platzen. Nynaeve gibt vor, geschäftig zu sein, da sie weiß, dass eine arbeitslose Aufgenommene gern von Aes Sedai zu einigen langweiligen Tätigkeiten verdammt wird. Wann immer ihr der schwere Siegelring an der Kette um ihren Hals bewusst wird, muss sie wieder an Lan denken. Sie betet darum, dass es ihm gut geht, egal ob er sie vergessen hat oder nicht. Aber das macht sie auch wütend genug, dass sie selbst ohne Moghedien die Macht lenken könnte. Sie schämt sich, dass sie nie Trauer oder Mitleid empfunden hat, seit sie weiß, dass Moiraine tot ist, aber sie ist froh, da das Wissen um den Kampf zwischen Moiraine und Lanfear ihr sagt, dass Lan dabei sicher nicht gestorben ist. Sie sieht Myrelle mit einem ihrer Behüter auf der Straße. An der Aes Sedai sind keine Spuren der nächtlichen Ereignisse zu sehen und sie macht auch nicht den Eindruck, als würde sie Nynaeve suchen, doch diese verschwindet trotzdem schnell in einem nahen Gebäude. * Croi Makin: einer von Myrelles drei Behütern. junger Mann, überschlank, wirkt hart wie ein Felsen. Im Gebäude scheint es etwas kühler zu sein. Sie sieht Logain, der überheblich im Raum steht und von Lelaine Akashi und ihrem Behüter Burin beobachtet wird, genau wie seine drei Besucher. * Lelaine Akashi: blaue Ajah. schlank, verbreitet stets einen Ausdruck von Würde und Eleganz. kann immer mal warmherzig lächeln. Sitzende der Blauen im Burgsaal von Salidar. * Burin Schaeren: kupferfarbene Haut, wirkt wie aus einem Baumstumpf geschnitzt. Behüter von Lelaine. * Logain: hochgewachsen, lockiges Haar bis fast auf die schultern, dunkelhaarig, gut aussehend, Gesicht mit einem Ausdruck von Härte. Wirkt stolz und selbstbewusst wie ein Adler. Die Besucher sind zwei Lords und eine Lady aus Altara, die am Vortag eingetroffen waren. * alle drei ergrauen bereits. einer der Männer ist fast kahlköpfig mit rechteckig geschnittenem Vollbart und einem langen, gezwirbelten Schnurrbart. Mächtige Adlige aus Altara, beobachten sich gegenseitig mit dem gleichen Misstrauen, wie die Aes Sedai, die mitten in Altara ein Heer aufstellen. * Die Adligen Altaras schworen einem Lord oder einer Lady oder auch einer Stadt Gefolgschaftstreue, aber für eine Nation namens Altara blieb dann wenig übrig. Nur ein paar Adlige zahlten Steuern oder beachteten, was die Königin in Ebou Dar befahl, doch ein Heer in ihrer Mitte erregte durchaus ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie lauschen Logains Bericht darüber, wie die Rote Ajah ihn benutzte, so gebannt, dass sie sogar vergessen, sich und die anwesende Aes Sedai misstrauisch zu beobachten. * Sechs Rote Schwestern spürten mit in Cosamelle auf, ungefähr ein Jahr, bevor ich mich zum Drachen ausrufen ließ. Javindhra nannte sich die Anführerin, obwohl auch eine namens Barasine eine Menge zu sagen hatte. Und ich hörte, wie man Elaida erwähnte, als wisse sie Bescheid darüber, was diese vor hatten. Sie haben mich schlafend angetroffen, und ich glaubte, mein letztes Stündlein habe geschlagen, als sie mich abschirmten. Die Adlige namens Sarena fragt, wie es wahr sein kann, was Logain über die Aes Sedai sagt, doch Lelaine erklärt gelassen, dass es von einer bestätigt wurde, die nicht lügen kann. Sarena ist angespannt und auch ihre Begleiter wirken angestrengt. * sie haben mich aufgespürt und mich wählen lassen. Entweder würde ich auf der Stelle sterben, oder ich konnte ihr Angebot annehmen. Ein eigenartiges Angebot, ganz und gar nicht, was ich erwartet hatte, aber ich musste es mir nicht lange überlegen. Sie haben niemals zugegeben, dass sie das schon früher versucht hätten, aber ich hatte so das Gefühl, sie machten es nicht zum ersten mal. Gründe nannten sie mir auch nicht, aber die scheinen klar zu sein, wenn ich zurückdenke. Einen Mann anzuschleppen, der mit der Macht umgehen konnte, brachte nicht viel Ruhm ein, aber einen falschen Drachen zu Fall zu bringen... Nynaeve lauscht mit gerunzelter Stirn. Logain klingt so gelassen, wie er über seinen eigenen Fall berichtet. Sie weiß, dass es seine Art ist, sich an der Roten Ajah zu rächen, und sie fragt sich, ob diese es wohl auch mit Gorin Rogad oder Mazrim Taim versucht haben, vielleicht sogar mit allen Falschen Drachen der Geschichte. Sie kann beinahe hören, wie die Gedanken im Kopf der Adligen aus Altara rasen. * Ein ganzes Jahr lang halfen sie mir, den anderen Aes Sedai aus dem Weg zu gehen, schickten mir Botschaften, wenn sich eine näherte, obwohl es sowieso nicht viele waren. Nach dem ich mich zum Drachen proklamiert hatte und Anhänger gewann, sandten sie mir Berichte, wo sich beispielsweise die Heere eines Königs befanden und wie stark sie seien. Was glaubt ihr, woher ich sonst wusste, wo und wann ich zuschlagen musste? Nynaeve weiß, dass Logain die Aes Sedai hasst. Sie hat ihn nur wenige Male untersucht, weil sie kaum etwas erfahren hatte und sich in seiner Nähe nicht besonders wohl fühlte. Er schien sie mit einer so tiefen Verachtung zu beobachten, dass es sie erschreckt hatte. Da er sich aber nicht an allen Aes Sedai dafür rächen kann, dass man ihn gedämpft hat, nimmt er nun die Chance wahr, wenigstens die Rote Ajah zu Fall zu bringen. Jede Woche kommen ein oder zwei Adlige aus Murandy und Altara, um seine Geschichte zu hören und jedes mal gehen sie völlig erschlagen von dem, was sie gehört haben. Da nur wenige Menschen die verschiedenen Ajah auseinander halten können, werden nur ausgewählte zu Logain gebracht und auch bei ihnen werden nur diejenigen ausgewählt, die mächtig genug sind. Damit will man sich die Unterstützung ihrer Häuser sichern oder wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass sie Elaida nicht unterstützen. * Javindhra hat mich gewarnt, wenn weitere Aes Sedai in die Nähe kamen, solche, die mich jagten. Sie hat mir mitteilen lassen, wo sie sich aufhalten würden, damit ich sie angreifen konnte, bevor sie es überhaupt ahnten. Die Roten Ajah haben mich nie im Stich gelassen, bis sie mich am Ende doch verrieten. Als Logain seine Geschichte beendet hat, fragt einer der Lords, was mit seinen Anhängern ist, da nicht alle getötet wurden. Der andere fügt hinzu, dass auch die Anhänger von Raolin Dunkelbann und Guaire Amalasan versucht haben, die gefangenen Falschen Drachen zu befreien. Lelaine erklärt lächelnd, dass niemand Logain jetzt noch folgen würde, wo er gedämpft wurde. Sie lacht, wobei die Adligen nach einigem Zögern auch einfallen, Logain hingegen sieht verschlossen aus. Lelaine bemerkt Nynaeve schließlich und diese verabschiedet sich schnell unter einem fadenscheinigen Vorwand, um nicht doch noch eine Aufgabe zu bekommen oder ausgeschimpft zu werden. Als sie auf die Straße zurück kommt, ist Myrelle verschwunden. Nynaeve ist erleichtert, da sie sich keine neuerliche Predigt anhören will. Statt dessen sieht sie Siuan und Gareth Bryne, die sich auf der Straße finster gegenüberstehen. Nynaeve geht näher heran, um ihr Gespräch zu belauschen. Bryne fragt Siuan, warum sie so grantig reagiert, nachdem er sie wegen seiner Hemden gelobt hat und sagte, dass sie fröhlich aussieht. Er sagte, es seien Komplimente gewesen, doch Siuan giftet zurück, dass er von ihr erwarte, ihm wie eine Marketenderin oder ein Hund zu folgen. Bryne erklärt, dass es ihm gefällt, dass sie ihr Wort hält, dass er aber nie den Eid von ihr verlangt hat, den sie ihm geschworen hat. Er fragt, ob sie glaubte, man würde sie nicht zwingen, ihn zu erfüllen. Dann fragt er, was sie über den Marsch des Heeres von den Aes Sedai gehört hat. Siuan entgegnet kalt, dass es nicht zu ihrem Eid gehöre, ihm davon zu berichten, und dass er der Halle der Burg diene, was er geschworen hätte. Er soll dem gehorchen, was sie ihm sagen. Bryne lacht bei diesen Worten kurz und sagt, sie wäre es wert, mit ihr als Gegner zu kämpfen, doch dann wird er wieder ernst und erklärt, sie solle Sheriam sagen, dass diese ihm nicht mehr ausweichen soll. Er erklärt, dass er alles in Salidar getan hat, was er konnte, und es nichts hilft, ihn und seine Männer wie einen Wolf im Käfig zu halten. Dann geht er. Siuan sieht ihm nach und Nynaeve fragt, worum es ging. Siuan faucht sie an, dass es sie nichts angeht. Nynaeve entgegnet, dass sie Siuan an diesem Tag weiter untersuchen will, weil diese sie erst zwei mal an sich heran gelassen hatte. Sie droht, Sheriam zu sagen, dass Siuan sich deren Befehl widersetzt, sich zur Verfügung zu stellen. Siuan scheint sich erst weigern zu wollen, doch dann sagt sie, sie hätte am Nachmittag Zeit, weil sie erst am Vormittag Rand helfen muss. Nynaeve geht näher und fragt leise, was die Aes Sedai mit ihm vor haben. Bevor Siuan antworten kann, erscheint jedoch Leane und die beiden Frauen starren sich wütend an, während sie sich leise und mit vorgespielter Wut unterhalten. Leane erklärt, dass sie den Aes Sedai etwas ausreden wollte, doch diese hätten nicht auf sie gehört und Siuan dürfe nicht in der Nacht mit ihnen zum Treffen der Weisen Frauen. Siuan flucht ärgerlich, die Frauen kehren einander den Rücken zu und stolzieren davon. Nynaeve starrt ihnen frustriert nach. Lelaine erscheint hinter ihr und erklärt, dass man Leane und Siuan zu Tiana schicken sollte, um sich eine Tracht Prügel abzuholen, damit sie wenigstens versuchen, den Schein zu waren. Nynaeve erwidert vorsichtig, dass manche Leute einfach nicht zusammenpassen. Lelaine sieht auf Nynaeves Hand, die sie wieder um ihren Zopf gelegt hat und sie erklärt, dass sich Frauen, die den Aes Sedai dienen, in der Öffentlichkeit zusammenreißen sollten. Sie fragt, warum Nynaeve dazu gekommen ist, als Logain vorgeführt wurde, und die antwortet schnell, dass sie dachte, der Raum wäre leer, und entschuldigt sich. Lelaine fragt, was Nynaeve glaubt, das Rand tun wird. Nynaeve antwortet verwirrt, dass sie ihn ein halbes Jahr nicht gesehen hat und fragt, was der Saal im Bezug auf ihn unternehmen will. Lelaine antwortet nicht und mustert sie nur. Sie nennt es einen bemerkenswerten Zufall, dass Rand, Egwene, Nynaeve, Mat und Perrin aus dem gleichen Dorf kommen. Außerdem erwähnt sie Nynaeves außergewöhnliche Entwicklung und ihre Entdeckungen und fragt sich, ob Egwene wohl ebenso außergewöhnliche Dinge vorweisen kann. Lelaine fragt, ob Nynaeve immer noch nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben hat, Logain zu heilen und sagt, dass man sie vielleicht doch zu Theodrin schicken sollte, um ihren Block aufzuheben, weil sie dann vielleicht noch außergewöhnlichere Dinge vollbringen könnte. Nynaeve versucht etwas sorgfältig formuliertes zu finden, was sie dazu sagen kann, doch Lelaine lässt sie gar nicht ausreden. Sie erklärt, dass sie Siuan und Leane vergessen lassen soll, was sie waren, da sie ihnen keinen Gefallen tun würde. Sie klingt etwas verächtlich dabei. Nynaeve denkt, dass viele Aes Sedai diejenigen, die die Macht nicht lenken können, für minderwertig halten. Außerdem glauben viele, dass Siuan und Leane verdient hätten, was ihnen passiert ist, weil sie die Weiße Burg in diese Lage gebracht haben. Sie weiß, dass keine Aes Sedai gern über eine Dämpfung nachdenkt und jede von ihnen sicherlich versucht hätte zu vergessen, dass sie selbst einmal eine war, wenn ihr das passiert wäre. * Vor Siuan und Leane hatte man einhundertvierzig Jahre lang keine Frau mehr verurteilt und ihrer Fähigkeiten beraubt und seit mindestens einem Dutzend Jahren war keine mehr ausgebrannt. Nynaeve sagt so energisch, wie sie es wagt, dass sie von Sheriam die Erlaubnis erhalten hat, wagt aber nicht, Lelaines wortlosem Blick lange stand zu halten. Die Aes Sedai erklärt schließlich, dass Nynaeve sich etwas zum Arbeiten suchen sollte, bevor man sie zu den Wäscherinnen steckt. Sie schlägt vor, dass Nynaeve sich das Haar schneiden lassen sollte und entlässt sie dann. Nynaeve starrt ihr wütend hinterher. Erst als Lelaine weit genug entfernt ist, hebt Nynaeve ihren Zopf an und schüttelt ihn in die Richtung der Aes Sedai. Sie ist frustriert, dass sie schon seit Monaten untätig in Salidar ist, dass der Saal der Burg nichts zu tun scheint, während die Welt ihrem Ruin entgegen strebt, und Lelaine fällt nichts besseres ein, als ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich das Haar schneiden soll. * Dagdara Finchey: Gelbe Ajah. so breit gebaut wie die kräftigsten Männer, größer als die meisten, rundes Gesicht. In der Menge sieht sie Dagdara Finchey, eine Gelbe. Ihr Anblick macht Nynaeve noch wütender, denn sie kam zu den Aes Sedai, um sich in der Heilkunst ausbilden zu lassen, doch sie hat das Gefühl, sie weiß bereits so viel wie die Gelbe Ajah und wenn diese mehr wissen, dann erzählen sie einer Aufgenommenen nichts davon. Vor allem sind die Gelben diejenigen, die ihrem Wunsch nach der Heilung einer Dämpfung am meisten beipflichten sollten, und sich doch am stärksten dagegen stellen. * Dagdara wollte Nynaeve den ganzen Tag Böden schrubben lassen, bis sie sich diese "törichten Ideen" aus dem Kopf schlägt. * Nisao Dachen: Gelbe Ajah. unauffällig, harte Augen. Weigert sich, mit Nynaeve zu sprechen, solange die darauf besteht "die Webart des bestehenden Musters zu ändern". Und dazu kommt, dass sie immer noch das Gefühl hat, dass ein Sturm aufkommt, obwohl der Himmel unverändert blau und klar ist. Sie marschiert los und versucht, geschäftig und eilig auszusehen, um die Aes Sedai nicht dazu zu bringen, ihr eine Arbeit oder einen Auftrag zu geben. Sie sieht Uno, der inzwischen einer der Offiziere von Brynes Armee ist und einem Soldaten eine Standpauke hält. Sie weiß, dass er sofort Pferde organisieren und sie und Elayne hier weg bringen würde, wenn sie ihn darum bittet. Doch dafür müsste sie zugeben, dass sie sich geirrt hat und das will sie unter keinen Umständen. Thom und Juilin hat sie schon seit einem Monat nicht mehr gesehen, die beiden sind für Erkundungen nach Amadicia ausgezogen. Auch Aes Sedai und Behüter sind für Erkundigungen nach Tarabon und noch weiter westlich geschickt worden. Nynaeve ärgert sich, dass sie die Männer brauchen würde, um Salidar zu verlassen, da es auffällig wäre, wenn sich eine Aufgenommene an den Pferden zu schaffen macht. Verfolgen würde man sie außerdem. Aber Nynaeve gesteht sich ein, dass sie nicht aus Angst vor Bestrafung bleibt, sondern weil sie nicht weiß, ob sie wirklich gehen will und wenn ja, wohin. Sie kann sich nicht entscheiden, und platzt schließlich mitten in Elaynes Novizinnenklasse. * Tabiya: sechzehnjähriges Mädchen mit grünen Augen und vielen Sommersprossen. Novizin. Gehört zu denen, die mit aus der Burg geflohen sind. * Nicola: schlank, schwarzhaarig, etwa in Nynaeves Alter. Novizin. Wurde erst in Salidar Novizin * Die Rebellen-Aes Sedai haben aus purer Verzweiflung angefangen, auch Frauen zu prüfen, die ein oder zwei Jahre älter sind als Nynaeve. Das war so erfolgreich, dass es in Salidar mehr Novizinnen gibt, als in der Weißen Burg in den ganzen LEtzten Jahren. Deshalb suchen die Aes Sedai jetzt auch in den umliegenden Dörfern in ganz Altara neue Novizinnen. Eine Stimme reißt sie aus ihren Beobachtungen und Theodrin fragt, ob Nynaeve auch gern eine Klasse unterrichten würde. * Theodrin: Domani. Apfelbäckchen. Steht noch eine Stufe über einer Aufgenommenen, wird aber nicht als vollständige Aes Sedai anerkannt, da sie die Prüfung und die Eide nicht ablegen kann. Darf keine Ajah wählen und keine Stola tragen. Bronzefarbene Haut. Nynaeve antwortet, dass sie besseres zu tun hat und Theodrin erklärt, dass sie trotzdem unterrichten wird, wenn ihr Block erst einmal gebrochen ist. Theodrin fährt fort, dass sie sicher ist, dass Nynaeve bald zur Aes Sedai erhoben wird, wenn sie erst einmal diese Blockade los ist. Sie fragt, was Nynaeves Trick war. * Die Wilden hatten fast immer irgendeinen Trick entwickelt, wenn sie ihre Fähigkeit zum Gebrauch der Macht einmal erkannt hatten. Das andere, was die meisten Wilden miteinander gemeinsam hatten, war ein Block, den sie in ihrem Geist aufgebaut hatten, um ihre Fähigkeit vor allen und sogar vor sich selbst zu verbergen. Nynaeve denkt darüber nach, denn wenn sie Aes Sedai wäre, könnte sie endlich tun, was sie will, wenn das auch nicht ihr Problem mit Moghedien lösen würde. Sie erzählt Theodrin, dass sie immer dann, wenn sie wütend ist, die Macht lenken kann und damals dann die Menschen heilte, wenn sie besonders wütend war, weil jemand sterben würde. Theodrin erzählt von sich, dass sie nur dann die Macht lenken konnte, wenn ein Mann anwesend war, den sie sehr oder überhaupt nicht leiden konnte. * ICh konnte es fertigbringen, dass ein Junge mich küssen wollte, oder auch nicht. Mein Block betraf Männer und hatte nichts mit Zorn zu tun. Es hatte schon auch mit Gefühlen zu tun. Falls ein Mann zugegen war, den ich entweder sehr mochte oder überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, war ich fähig, die Macht zu gebrauchen. Wenn ich weder das eine noch das andere empfand oder wenn gar kein Mann zugegen war, hätte ich genauso ein Baum sein können, was den Gebrauch Saidars betraf. Nynaeve fragt, wie sie ihre Blockade durchbrechen konnte. Theodrin erzählt, dass sie in der Weißen Burg in einen Stallburschen verliebt war. Die Aes Sedai ließen ihn bei ihrem Unterricht anwesend sein, und tauschten ihn irgendwann gegen seine Zwillingsschwester aus. Als diese das Geheimnis schließlich während Theodrins Unterricht offenbarte, fiel diese in Ohnmacht, verlor aber ihren Block. * Ein junger Mann namens Charel, ein Knecht in den Stallungen der Burg, hat mir schöne Augen gemacht. Ich war fünfzehn und er hatte ein wundervolles Lächeln. Die Aes Sedai ließen ihn bei meinem Unterricht zugegen sein und still in einer Ecke sitzen, damit ich überhaupt in der Lage war, die Macht zu gebrauchen. Was ich nicht wusste: Sheriam hatte es so arrangiert, dass er mich überhaupt kennen lernte. Ich wusste auch nicht, dass er eine Zwillingsschwester hatte und dass nach ein paar Tagen nicht mehr Charel in der Ecke saß, sondern seine Schwester Marel. Als sie dann eines Tages während des Unterrichts Jacke und Hemd auszog, war ich so erschrocken, dass ich ihn Ohnmacht fiel. Doch von dem Tag an konnte ich die Macht gebrauchen, wann immer ich wollte. Nynaeve lacht los und Theodrin mit ihr. Nynaeve sagt, sie wünschte, bei ihr wäre es auch so einfach. Theodrin erwidert, dass sie an diesem Nachmittag Nynaeves Block beseitigen will. Nynaeve erklärt, sie wolle an diesem Tag Siuan untersuchen. Theodrin erklärt ärgerlich, dass Nynaeve sie gemieden hat und fordert, dass diese ab morgen täglich zu ihr kommt, sonst will sie härtere Maßnahmen ergreifen. Sie sagt, Myrelle habe sie gebeten, sich besondere Mühe mit Nynaeve zu geben. Nynaeve starrt sie fassungslos an, doch Theodrin nickt nur und geht, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Elayne nickt ihr stolz zu, doch Nynaeve will sich nicht mit ihr befassen, und beschließt, in ihr Zimmer zurück zu gehen. Doch auf dem Weg läuft sie so schnell, dass sie gegen Dagdara Finchey prallt und stürzt, doch die Aes Sedai beachtet sie nicht einmal. Nynaeve marschiert wütend in ihr Zimmer und wirft sich aufs Bett. Das Gefühl eines aufziehenden Sturms ist noch schlimmer geworden. Ihre Gedanken sind chaotisch, und sie denkt an alles, was sie sich an diesem Tag schon gefragt hat und findet den Gedanken an Flucht jetzt viel reizvoller, seit Theodrin ihr gedroht hat. Sie wartet auf ein Gefühl durch den A'dam, das ihr sagt, dass Moghedien mit der Wäsche fertig ist, doch nichts kommt, so dass sie überrascht ist, als die Verlorene ins Zimmer kommt. Moghedien beschwert sich über ihre vom Waschen runzligen Hände, und Nynaeve unterbricht ihre Beschwerten durch den Gedanken an einen kurzen Schlag, der Moghedien sofort schweigen lässt. Nynaeve sagt, dass sie sich weiter von der Verlorenen unterrichten lassen will, und diese nörgelt weiter, so dass Nynaeve ihr droht, sie auffliegen zu lassen. Das dämpft wie üblich Moghediens Widerstand. * Ein Nachtarbeiter in Tojar führte da ja noch ein besseres Leben - es geht um die schlechte Behandlung, wie Moghedien sie empfindet. Moghedien setzt sich und fragt Nynaeve, was diese sich heute beibringen lassen will. Von selbst bietet sie niemals etwas an, außer sie wird gezwungen. Nynaeve will sich beibringen lassen, wie man erkennt, dass ein Mann die Macht benutzt. Moghedien sagt bedauernd, dass es einfacher mit einem Mann wäre, und dass es schade sei, dass Nynaeve Logain noch nicht geheilt hätte. Das Gewebe dafür ist äußerst kompliziert, besteht aus allen fünf Mächten und wurde selbst im Zeitalter der Legenden nur selten angewandt. Außerdem bekommt man quälende Kopfschmerzen, wenn man länger damit arbeitete. Nynaeve versucht es trotzdem so hart sie nur kann, denn sie will es gelernt haben, bis sie irgendwann einmal zu Rand kommt, weil es ihr dann nützlich sein könnte. Sie ist immer noch zornig genug, um die Stränge selbst zu lenken. Nynaeve arbeitet schon lange und hat inzwischen bohrende Kopfschmerzen, als die Tür aufgestoßen wird und Elayne herein stürmt. Sie berichtet sofort, dass eine Abgesandte von Elaida eingetroffen ist. Der ganze Ort ist in Aufruhr. Mürrisch erklärt Nynaeve, sie hätten es den Aes Sedai ja gesagt. Elayne erwidert, dass es gleichgültig ist, ob man ihnen geglaubt hat, jetzt haben sie den Beweis, dass Elaida über sie informiert ist und vielleicht sogar Spione unter ihnen hat. Sie erklärt, dass die Abgesandte eine Rote namens Tarna Feir ist. * Tarna Feir: Rote Ajah, hellblondes Haar und blaue Augen, die selbst die Sonne zum zufrieren bringen können. Kam mit einem Behüter an. Nynaeve hat sie gesehen, als sie in der STadt unterwegs war. Nynaeve schickt Moghedien fort und fragt Elayne, welche Botschaft Tarna gebracht hat. Elayne erklärt, dass man ihr das natürlich nicht gesagt hat. Sie fragt, ob Nynaeve glaube dass sie sich entschließen könnten, zurück zu gehen, doch diese entgegnet, dass Elaida sie sicher nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen würde. Außerdem könnten sie Logain nicht so leicht abschieben. Elayne sagt, dass Nynaeve immer noch nicht verstanden hätte, wie die Weiße Burg ist, und dass sie alles abschieben könnten, wenn sie wollen. Die Frage sei nur, was die Burg anbietet und was der Saal antwortet. Nynaeve sagt nichts, doch sie fühlt sich, als würde ein Hagelsturm über der Stadt wüten. Das Gefühl bleibt ihr für die nächsten Tage. Charaktere *Nynaeve al'Meara *Elayne Trakand *Moghedien - auch als Marigan *Nildra *Myrelle Berengari *Croi Makin *Logain Ablar *Lelaine Akashi *Burin Shaeren *Sarena *Siuan Sanche *Gareth Bryne *Leane Sharif *Dagdara Finchey *Nisao Dachen *Tarna Feir - auch als arrogante Aes Sedai mit hellblondem Haar *Uno Nomesta *Tabiya *Nicola Treehill *Theodrin Dabei Erwähnt * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Sheriam Bayanar * Rand al'Thor * Lan Mandragoran * Moiraine Damodred * Lanfear * Javindhra Doraille * Barasine * Gorin Rogad * Mazrim Taim * Min Farshaw * Raolin Dunkelbann * Guaire Amalasan * Tiana Noselle * Egwene al'Vere * Perrin Aybara * Mat Cauthon * Thom Merrilin * Juilin Sandar * Charel * Marel * Faolain Orande Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Seherin *Tochter-Erbin *Aes Sedai **Grüne Ajah **Blaue Ajah **Sitzende **Rote Ajah **Gelbe Ajah *Behüter *Falscher Drache *Wilde *Novizin Berufe * Gaukler * Diebfänger Erwähnt * Wiedergeborener Drache * Car'a'carn * Halle der Burg von Salidar * Drachenverschworene * Rote Ajah * Weise Frau (Aiel) * Ta'veren * Schwarze Ajah * Verlorene * Panarchin Orte *Altara **Salidar Erwähnt * Zwei Flüsse * Tar Valon ** Südhafen ** Weiße Burg * Tel'aran'rhiod * Ebou Dar * Cosamelle * Caemlyn * Tarabon * Amadicia ** Amador * Cairhien (Hauptstadt) * Tojar Gegenstände * A'dam Erwähnt * Löwenthron Kategorie:Die Fühler des Chaos (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Salidar